A home TV user may view TV programs from a plurality of channels. The user may operate a handheld remote TV controller sold with the TV set to select TV channels. For example, the user may push buttons on the remote controller to switch channels, turn up/down audio volume, power on/off the TV. Merchants advertise their products to attract consumers. Thus the TV audiences may interact with the TV and select a desired channel without physically touching it via operating the remote TV controller.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.